fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Promised Place
Suns In The Sky Three months had passed, three long, tiring months that Jason spent in nearly constant-training with Miu; honing unique skills under the tutelage of his grandmother, and any other moment of free time he had was spent entirely with Solele. He had forgotten what it was like to spend time with her, and he was enjoying it immensely; besides, it also kept him away from Giselle, who was far from enjoying her extended stay in the Nethran Forest. However, their stay was over and the time to go back to Earth Land has arrived. "Hurry up, you stupid kids." Giselle hissed like a, well, ironically, a snake- or rather, an Elder God; very much considering who her sibling was. "I want to get out of this hellhole as soon as I-" Miu glared at her from afar. "I repeat," Obviously, zero damns were given. "I want to get away from this hellhole as soon as I can, goddammit." Jason sighed; he was starting to wonder if he had in fact already died, and being Giselle's new companion was his eternal punishment. He walked over to his grandmother, smiling slightly. "Well...I suppose it's time for us to go. Thank you, grandmother, for all of this. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time these three months." "It's fine, it's fine," Miu brushed him off casually with a smile. "I was just happy, to see a living relative again. I'd always thought that I wouldn't see one ever again. But thankfully, you've proved me wrong. Now, off you go, you've got another dimension to correct." She waved her goodbyes to Jason ever so kindly. "Yeah..." He frowned, and everything that laid before Jason flashed before his eyes; overthrowing the Council, rescuing Vivian, defeating Crux, killing E...he'd never realized before exactly how much he had on his plate before, however, he wasn't discouraged in the slightest. The way he felt now, absolutely anything was possible. "I'll come back this way again sometime and visit you, grandmother." He turned away, and ran towards Giselle, Solele, and Riskal, who had gone outside the White Tree. "Alright Giselle, it's finally time." Giselle sighed, snarking, "About time." Withdrawing a silver ring from her pocket that had a clock-face upon it, she scanned it over her belt before slipping it on her finger. "Now, we get out of here via a wormhole. It's that simple. The Time Ring...well, it's pretty self-explanatory. Well, this one allows us to traverse time and space, back to Earth Land." She looked over at Solele, "Kinda like your Anima, but it works whenever I want it." As she opened a wormhole, she beckoned over to the two, "Well, come on." "Riskal, you go first." Jason nudged him. He has a distinct feeling Giselle would leave him otherwise. Riskal, despite his girth, slipped straight into the wormhole on his master's orders. Jason slipped his hand into Solele's. "We're next. Are you ready Solele? To finally come away with me?" "Y-Yeah." Though she wasn't too happy about leaving her magic Esper forest- which was without belt-compatible magic fruit- Solele, now she had Jason, was ready to follow him near and far. Besides, just saying no would be a real jerk move. "L-Let's go." ---- Standing in the middle of a cathedral; it seemed that a wedding was going on. The time was September 6, 750x; fourty years before the current time. "You may kiss the bride." The priest, or rather, 'wedding dude', signaled, though for some reason, those watching were absolutely zero; it was an empty cathedral. A girl with dark purple hair and pupils which are coloured dark blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half; decked out in a pure white wedding dress leaned closer to a silver-haired young man who was wearing a tuxedo...about to kiss, when.... "Cut!" Those filing the event shouted; as the girl immediately hopped back ever so casually from the young man, who was still leaning forward—he'd almost fallen flat on his face. "Well done, well done!" The director told them. "That was excellent; it's a shame you two only work part-time! Here's your pay." Handing the duo an envelope each, he began to leave. "Thank you!" The girl; Tsuruko Sejren, waved him and his filming crew off as she opened the slip; in awe of several hundred notes of cold, hard cash. "Wow, there's like eight thousand in here..." "Yes, that's a decent payday, now give me mine!" The young man, Gary Straights, approached her, trying to grab his own envelope from her. "Sorry, I need to head to my next job!" Tsuruko laughed at him as she pocketed both envelopes, running off. "Wait, you took mine!" ---- "Get in, losers." Giselle immediately grabbed Jason and Solele, throwing them into the portal ever-so casually. One would think that she'd use an alternate wormhole to get back to Earth Land and she'd just thrown those two people in a black hole, really. You couldn't put it past her; really. However, surprisingly, this wasn't the case. Without any further hesitation, stopping herself from flipping Miu off, Giselle'd jumped into the portal... ...Only for the trio (and the flying beast known as Riskal) to land in a place...which wasn't Earth Land. Or at least, it wasn't this day and age. What they did land in was a world covered in grassy hills and obelisk stones; numerous houses seemed ever-so-ancient as well- it was like something out of a period drama. "...Oh great, now I've gotta warn Bushido Bob to get pissed at my asshole brother's symbiote avatar before everything goes to high hell." Giselle snarked in a rather unimpressed manner- though she knew that this was something far more different. "This is odd..." Jason frowned, taking a step forward; he inhaled slowly. "The scent of the air is the same...this is Earth Land, but...I'm feeling something strange in the air. As if this is Earth Land, and yet I'm unfamiliar with it." He looked at Giselle. "Did your magic falter?" As Jason seemed to blink, Giselle suddenly appeared in front of his face, hissing, "Don't talk shit to me, boy. My magic never fails...well," She sighed, "It seems that something else dragged us here. That's obviously it." Yes, that was what she was calling it now. "Uh, scientist woman," Solele raised her hand. "Where ARE we, though?" "Well, that's simple, don't you know your his- oh right, you're from Mook Land." Giselle snarked, continuing, "We're four hundred years in the past of Earth Land, during the Dragon Civil War, also known as the Sengoku Period in Joya. Sengoku means Warring States, so...well, we're in wartime." "The Dragon Civil War..." Jason let that process in his head for a moment, and his eyes opened wide as dinner plates. "If this is the time of the Dragon Civil war then we're bound to see...!" WHOOSH! Over Jason's head, flying over the group in general, a large behemoth tore through the sky; gleaming in emerald scales from head to foot, its large wings blocked the sun out as Jason, still wide-eyed, observed this creature completely ignore them, and it let out a large bellow. "...dragons." He finished lamely. "Yup." Giselle looked on, tempted to blast some of those bastards out of the sky with a simple magical projectile. "Giant lizards with wings." She turned to Solele, explaining, "They're like planes, but, you know, living...and they can breathe fire. And they also smell bad. So there's that." Stretching out her arms, she let out a sigh. "Alright, it seems that my ring's outta juice, so let's go try and talk to some commoners here to get the low-down." Taking her advice, the foursome proceeded towards the nearest village, and, the sight itself was a depressing one to behold. The charred remains of houses and human bodies, livestock, and cattle, an entire village, razed to the ground in the desolation of a dragonfire. Jason walked over to one of the charred bodies, and bent down, placing a hand over it. "So that's why that dragon ignored us...he had only just finished here not too long ago." He sighed, looking at this scene with mournful eyes. Had this really all happened in the past? But could this even be called the past, if it was happening before his eyes now? "Probably," Giselle sighed, "I was actually working on a device to repel dragons some time ago, but nothing really came out of it." FLASH! Giselle, and only Giselle, turned around- it seemed that her belt was reacting. A loud voice of, "The Bujin can finally destroy the dragon menace!" resounded throughout the air- as she noticed several commoners dressed in rags running towards the corpses and demolished village. "....The hell is a Bujin?" "This is terrible..." Jason looked at the bedraggled commoners, all of whom apparently lived here and had fled when they saw the arrival of the dragons. Only now they returned, with absolutely no where to live, and no one left alive. "To live in a world like this..." He had conveniently ignored the mention of the Bujin; the plight of the villagers was beginning to get to him. "Well, shit was hard for people back then." Giselle sighed; obviously disinterested at the villagers. "Nothing we can do, hurry up, you two." ---- "Here you go." Back with Tsuruko; it seemed that the young woman was handing out notes of money to those who were seemingly less fortunate. "Thanks!" "Here you go, Ken. Good luck out there." "Thanks!" "Here, Naomi. I hope your father gets better soon." "Thank you..." "Dammit!" A roaring voice resounded out; causing Tsuruko to instinctively jolt around—in front of her (now) was Gary, who seemed to be out of puff; and for good reason—he'd chased her all the way here. "Tsuruko! What are you doing?!" Tsuruko warned him ever-so-casually, "Now, now, I'm just helping out people in need." "Gah, you're being too naive!" Growling in a low tone, he continued, "I mean, don't you realize that you're not exactly financially secure yourself?" "Yeah...But I've got my hope, and some change..." "You're working because you're supposed to be saving up! I mean, I'm not really sure if those people needed help!" Gary stressed, "Dammit Tsuruko, they're just using you!" "Well, if they're lying... Then that means they're not really in trouble, so..." Tsuruko raised her fist triumphantly, deciding, "It's probably better that way!" "Jeez..." Gary sighed as he just let it go. "You know what, do what you want." ---- "Are you going to tell us what a Bujin is?" Jason inquired as Giselle practically strung them along. He knew she was going to have them ignore the villagers and he was about to make an objection, before figuring out arguing with her would get them nowhere. Besides, he'd heard about this time period. "Where there is one dragon, there's bound to be several others. Even if we save these villagers now, it will just get them killed later." He sighed at the abject hopeless of their situation. "Fuck if I know what a Bujin is." Giselle cracked her neck; but from what she could think of, Bujin was a distinctly Joyan word; composed of the kanji 武 meaning Warrior, and 神 meaning God. Bu could also be 'Armour'; and back in Earth Land, the Soul Armour Knights were seen as those who brought miracles, akin to an higher being. "...Actually, now I get it. The Bujin are alternate versions of Soul Armour Knights; and considering that we're in Sengoku Joya, they're powerful warriors all serving under a lord. Thankfully," she pointed to her golden belt, "I have a way to solve the problem." Jason eyed the belt with a slight distaste; ever since her explanation of it, he hadn't been sure of what he thought, but he couldn't say he was fond of the idea. "That belt...am I to assume you're actually going to fight, Giselle?" He sounded surprised; Giselle always seemed like the type to never really lend a helping hand, if she was actually about to fight... Though Giselle was on the ground; ready to fight, she could see something above... Solele suddenly noticed it as well; an unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout Solele's whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming them with its presence and the power difference, which made her despair. SWOOSH! Something descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a black light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure. But that didn't happen. There was a black thing in their sights. A black thing was glowing, but it didn't even have a slight shadow in this air. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A black plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so they couldn't see the expression of this person; however, there were golden fang-esque attachments adorning their facemask—overall, it has the motif of a bullet train- something completely out of place in this day and age. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But Giselle was familiar with the person covered in black armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar…… It was identical to an Soul Armour that Giselle knew all too well. Possibly everyone aside from Giselle who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of them understood at the same time; they understood what the thing in front of them was. The feeling of one's heart being grasped by it stopped them from moving. At the same time they were fascinated by the black appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful. Their hearts were taken by it instantly… "It's…" The armoured individual stated as they lifted their left hand up, showing off the large golden ring that was on their middle finger. "Showtime." Jason took a defensive stance, his eyes focused on this strange new arrival. Unlike the others, who seemed to be utterly captivated by this figure, Jason was instead wary; he felt a familiar presence from it, not one he knew well enough to recognize, but at the same time, he felt that he knew this creature. His eyes swiveled to Giselle, whose face showed both recognition and even a brief moment of surprise. "Do you know this creature, Giselle?" "Well, to put it bluntly, it's not a creature. It's my daughter you insensitive assface." Giselle offhandedly snarked; but nevertheless, she slipped an emerald ring upon her finger, and scanned the ring over the belt around her waist; causing the belt to expand around her waist like a deck of cards wrapping around. Giselle threw her right arm at a diagonal to her right then rotated it clock-wise until it was a diagonal to her left, then she retracted it to her waist and thrust out her left arm at a diagonal to her right. With this, her special belt released five cards of pure magical power before her as Giselle's speed picked up- running through the series of cards, as she left the projections, everything about her changed completely. Giselle was now clothed in white robes which had golden linings; covering her upper body in a glowing mantle that draped her shoulders. Her attire otherwise consisted of a white trenchcoat, white baggy pants, as well as white, pointed, elf-esque boots. She wore black gloves, and her face was concealed by a draconic-looking orange mask, which was covered by a hood. "Phoenix Knight, let's do it! Well, help, you two." "My apologies." Jason replied quickly. "So this is the infamous Soul Armors you told me about." He mused, taking it all in. Certainly, there was nothing "armor-like" about the Phoenix Knight; in fact, if Jason had to say anything about it, she resembled an elegant goddess from myth, though he'd sooner die than admit that to her. "Now...how to go about this..?" He had to truly consider; his movepool was massive enough that he never quite knew what to go with, and he didn't know the strength of this opponent and didn't want to waste his energy with something huge, only to be overrun. He began to focus his magical power, and from the ground erupted hundreds of very large trench knives, modeled after his signature weapon, the Gehaburn. "Hundred Sword Style." He gripped the nearest two blades, brandishing them in the direction of their opponent. "Come on Solele, you have to have gotten stronger, no?" "I guess..." Solele seemed to back up a fair bit- however- her magical power was stagnant- as the pressure of her Esper powers flared up, manifesting into a set of six blades which hovered behind her back; creating a countless number of spears of light in the sky. Not intimidated, that armoured being unleashed a piercing sound- as the magical aura around Solele was immediately reduced. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished. Solele attempted to shoot towards the being; but she catch them because she wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be faster than the speed of sound; she tried to attack the armoured being with a spear of light and a sword of light, but the being swung its arm to the side and vaporized them. While Solele was having a hard time fighting, her powers were getting halved....all this, in a few seconds. "...What is this!?" Solele was utterly frightened and confused at this being. Because of this, Jason diverted his own attention away from the creature, making his way towards Solele. "Solele, is something wrong?" He asked, his voice tinged with concerned. "You should be strong than this?" The fact that Solele had a look of fear on her face at this moment didn't help; Jason was not about to lose her again. "Just leave it. She'll be fine." Giselle urged Jason; not really concerned at Solele right now. Naturally, she would heal Solele later- but still. "You need to keep your eyes peeled, idiot. It can't be helped." Nevertheless, it was their personal problem now- and none of her business. Snapping her fingers, an enormous broadsword, about six feet long, manifested in her hand. Running her hand along the blade, Giselle charged the weapon with her magical energy- and pressing the trigger, firing a round and triggering a tremor, boosting the power of her next strike- leaping forwards with a bang, Giselle slashed at this being rather precicely. Solele couldn't feel her legs...or her arms. "Why can't I feel my anything..." Jason's attention was now solely focused on Solele; she seemed to be growing numb and Giselle's words hadn't registered in his ears. Besides, he could see from the corner of his eye the kind of power this woman possessed; the fact that she asked them to back her up was laughable, they weren't needed in a battle with her as a fighting force. "Solele, what's wrong!?" He urged, trying to get an answer from her. "My body feels numb..." She twitched slightly- she seemed to be constantly blinking; like she was in a seisure. "...I don't know what it did, but that thing seemed to release some kind of paralyzing light when it reduced my aura." "Correct." Giselle turned around, beginning to walk over to the duo- though the armoured being swung at her, Giselle kicked it in the chest nonchalantly, without even looking at it. "This being's powers are different than the originator of it's form." Being struck significantly by Giselle's foot- the being vanished into thin air, ever so mysteriously, all without saying a word. "There's a lot more to this than I expected." Jason was all thoroughly confused by this entire ordeal. With a slight focus, the hundred swords he'd generated faded as he stood up, carrying the still numb Solele in his arms. "Do you want to do me the favor of explaining everything in more than a single sentence, Giselle?" Jason asked icily; he had figured out by this point she asked them to join her in battle solely as bait to see what that creature was capable of, and in his stupidity of letting Solele attack first, she had been harmed. He wasn't amused. "I won't waste my time in calling you out on what you just did, but what was that?" "What that was, was a powerful magic...called Divide. Yes, I know, unoriginal name. Anyway, it halves the power of those the user touches every ten seconds. Your power will become the user's power. If you don't defeat that thing quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a guy like Deen Lhant." "Who?" Solele asked, confused. "Never mind. Just some stupid kid who wanted to marry my daughter." Giselle cracked her knuckles. "I showed him what's what." "Anyway," Solele asked, "Mind telling us what that was?" "Well, for one, that wasn't Gaiki. Well, Gaiki is a Soul Armour belonging to my daughter. It's abilities are pretty basic; it...well, she can punch and kick things to death with it. That's about it. That Bujin version, it's Divide is a magic exclusive only to an originator demon. And it moved so fast, it seemed to stop time. There's no doubt about it, thanks to whitey over there taking a beating, I've realized that whatever it is, it isn't related to my daughter," She looked over at Solele smugly, "Don't even think that I'll thank you." Giselle finished. "I get it." Solele hissed at her. "Instead, you should be thanking me." "I don't get that." "After all, I purposely planned for you to be a meat-shield so I'd get battle data on that thing." Jason clenched his hands around Solele; this proved to be a wise move, he almost reflexively dropped her in a mad dash to smack Giselle. "Do you even hear yourself sometimes, Giselle?" He asked, his tone venomous. "You are quite obviously stronger than either of us, use yourself as the guinea pig next time." Irritation was etched onto Jason's face. "I just got Solele back, I'm not losing her because of you." "Well, I can certainly understand where you're coming from. But you know," Giselle put on a fake cough as she performed a triple backflip, magnificiently evading his strike. "I've been frail since birth." That...was obviously a lie. "I'm just screwing with you. It's just, I've had an iffy history with Soul Armours. Those things are the only things capable of damaging me, and unlike if I'm struck with a massive kill sat, the wounds don't heal instantly. The fact that I actually chose to help you and risk my body for you two, you should thank me." She wandered over to Solele; placing her gloved hand on her forehead. "It's not serious." Emerald magical power began to flow from Giselle's arm onto Solele momentarily- and ever so suddenly, she felt as good as new. "There you go. Now we're even." "Uh, thanks...?" Solele blinked, confused. This woman was like a war zone- she didn't know when she'd step on a mine or not. "Anyway," Giselle pressed a button on her Driver, deactivating the Soul Armour Phenex. "I suppose you two should go and rest up. I want to extract information from these homeless scum who populate this world." Such a nice woman. "Don't actually harm them." Jason sighed; still carrying the woman, he walked off, away from Giselle, mainly to clear his head. Besides, he felt he could use some time alone with Solele, even in a timeline like this. As the woman prepared to attack both Deen Lhant and Kaguya Kobayashi, she was suddenly stopped; pushed back by an invisible force. Right before Solele and Jason, a figure seemed to actually fall straight before them. Their purple hair was splayed out in all directions at the ends, reaching down to their waist. Several large clumps of hair stuck out, some curling away horizontally. Their bangs framed their face, though they had two 'layers', with the behind layers falling to rest upon their chest. There were a few locks of hair kept in the middle of their forehead; there was a slim curled forelock of hair at the top of their head. The wind gently blowed their hair, while people were watching her. Small hips, white long legs and thighs, and a nice curved rear; there were several impossibly attractive women in the universe, though this person's body was far more beautiful than all of those, from past, present, and future, absolutely stunning. It could be classified as art; a body with perfect shape. Clad in a tight black jumpsuit with red linings that clung to her body and a white scarf that reached down to her knees; her hair was tied back was a butterfly shaped hair accessory. Giselle, who was walking the opposite direction, tilted her head back towards the two in surprise. "....Huh." "I didn't think that'd be a big fall..." This person stood to her feet, rubbing her butt; she didn't really seem to get WHERE she was. "What...?" Jason looked at the new arrival in bewilderment. Wasn't this the girl Wendy and Giselle ad brought with them to the guild? "You're...Tsuruko, right?" Jason asked her, not bothering to extend a helping hand as he was still holding Solele. "Weren't you back at the guild?" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Tsuruko backed up in shock. "What's a guild?" This Tsuruko Sejren...was from a different era altogether; it could possible that the concept of guilds didn't exist where she was from. Or maybe she was a hikkiomori exceeding Giselle herself. It ran in the family, really. "Ehhhh, this is unfortunate." She looked around, analyzing her surroundings- it seemed that it didn't bother her much. "It's not like this is the first time I've landed in a strange place. Like, this one time-" She was distracted again. "Oooh! I wonder what kind of Soul Armour Knights I'll see here. Maybe a special one-" Giselle seemed to vanish- before reappearing behind Tsuruko. "I can see a special one already." Looking around, Tsuruko frantically turned her head, trying to see her target. "Huh? Where?" Giselle, all of a sudden, took her daughter's head and turned Tsuruko to face her. "Right here." "I suppose it makes sense that you two would know each other." Jason mused, recalling the fact that Tsuruko had arrived at his guild with Giselle in the future. "But...this one seems different." He cast a look at Giselle. "I believe you have more explaining to do; who is she to you and what makes her so different from the one I met?" What he definitely picked up on a was a difference in power; the Tsuruko who Wendy was friends with was both weaker and meeker than the one they saw right here. In fact, if he was to challenge her to a battle, he had to say they'd be quite even. "Believe it or not," Giselle taunted, "I do indeed possess the abstract concept known as "emotions", believe it or not. And it just so happened that a certain dopey young man who was built like a stick had managed to be of some interest to me. And so," her tone suddenly became less emotionless as she blurted out, "we spent a week f-" "Don't go into detail!" Tsuruko shouted at the top of her lungs. "You'll give people nightmares!" "-and after he had managed implant his-" "That's enough!" "Thisyoung woman here, Tsuruko Sejren popped out of-" "Please stop, I've already heard it five times!" "And that's the story of how Tsuruko was born." Giselle had casually finished. "Your one's a clone." "But that doesn't-" Solele tried to interrupt. "Shut up." "Uu..." After being rejected again, Solele backed away while looking completely distraught. She got rejected without even having the chance to be defend herself. "Well, Giselle hasn't changed at all..." Tsuruko laughed to herself. According to Giselle the reason she hated people was that 'I can't tell the difference between humans. The only people I know are Tsuruko, Hikari, Zanma, and Alphonse. That idiot doing my daughter may count as well. People really are boring." Tsuruko mouthed to Jason, "She would ignore others in the past...I had to train her to be nice. ...Is she being nice to you two?" Jason mouthed back in equal silence, "Yes and no. Please take her back." It appeared these two could now read lips, wherever that ability came from. "I can't do that," Tsuruko sighed, "It seems that if you didn't have her explaining things, you wouldn't know what to do..." She lightly chuckled, "I'll admit it, she can be a handful. She may be pessimistic, cynical, and bitterly sarcastic, but at her core, she is a good person. I mean, why else would she have protected humanity as the Phoenix Knight for a hundred million years, all without wanting any reward?" She went on, "Though I will admit, as dad said, she is a tundra-" "Tsuruko." Giselle chopped her daughter in the back of the neck with an open-palm attack; it wasn't tough, but it was enough to make her stop talking. "What have I told you about talking for too long?" "Says the woman who talks too little." Jason replied snidely. "And I suppose so, she's not entirely terrible. She did, after all, help me." He cast an ice stare at Giselle. "Even if she has some questionable actions later." He then turned to Tsuruko again. "It's nice to meet you...again, Tsuruko." "Don't talk back to me." Giselle hissed at Jason. Tsuruko, all of a sudden, extended her hand towards him. "Taaaake it." She was expecting him to perform that secret handshake of hers- though it made sense in her own time, if one looked at it from a current era perspective, it was silly and outdated; not to mention daggy as all get-out. Jason looked at Tsuruko with an air of confusion, but he set Solele down, making sure she could stand, and extended his hand to her. "Heeeeeeeeeere." Tsuruko took Jason's hand, as she twisted his hand slightly and shook hands with a reverse hand grip, with Tsuruko making Jason tap her fist on the top; Tsuruko's fist tapping Jason's on the bottom before she smashed her fist against his. Tsuruko puffed out her chest, rapped her fist against her chest a few times before she pointed said hand to the heavens immediately after. "Allow me to burn my face and name into your mind! Tsuruko Sejren! I'm the one who will befriend everyone in the universe!" Jason blinked twice; this girl was serious, wasn't she? He could feel it in her head, she really did intend to befriend everyone. He relaxed his face into a smile, looking at his hand for a moment. He had no idea how cheesy someone had to be to come up with that handshake, but from Tsuruko, it felt natural. "And I have a feeling you'll succeed. My name is Jason LaHote, Tsuruko Sejren. I'm the man who will bring about a new world." Solele seemed to uncharacteristically snap at Tsuruko, "Don't get too friendly, you, odd, overly-friendly, person. He's miiiiiiiiiine." "...Eh?" Tsuruko let out a brief yelp of surprise. "We're friends now. And if you're asking about the other type of bond, I'm already married. And a kid's on the way!" Giselle's jaw uncharacteristically dropped. Jason couldn't help but chuckle, both as Solele's defensiveness, and Giselle's reaction to the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. "Isn't that good news, Solele? You and my grandmother will have something new to bicker about in the new future." Giselle remained utterly flabbergasted; she didn't seem to say anything else- instead, she was still in that state of complete shock. "Ah, they grow up so fast it's not funny..." She seemed to be uncharacteristically worrying, "Ah, when will it be born..." Tsuruko laughed a bit to herself, "You don't need to worry about that. I'm guessing in a few months. Anyway," She focused back on the situation at hand. "So we are in Sengoku Joya, from what I see...it was exactly like this in the history books. I was dragged here after leaping into a portal-" "Wait, you did WHAT!?" Giselle growled at her. "How many times have I told you, stop doing that. That chronic hero syndrome of yours will land you in trouble one day- though it always has. And one day I won't be there to bail you out." It seemed that her maternal instincts were kicking in. So Giselle could actually be a concerned mother. Jason found himself surprised. "Barring the pregnancy — you have my congratulations, Tsuruko — there's an obvious issue here. Someone is manipulating the timeline, but for what is the pressing matter." "Ah, that's simple!" Tsuruko pulled out a spherical object; which quickly expanded, forming a large transparant screen. "Ah, you might not have these, but it's a Magitek holoscreen. They had these back at where I used to go to school. Anyway, look here," She pointed to several red dots which formed on the screen. "A while back, long story short, a real bad guy ended the world and I had to reverse it. But he could, among other things, stop time..." She began to think, "But I can't really remember much about him...I think it's because of the reversed Nega End. I remember everything but his appearance...but he did have a Soul Armour-" "Tsuruko," Giselle interrupted, "In this world, there's alternate versions of Soul Armour Knights, called Bujin. They seem to be everywhere here." "Ehhh!?" Tsuruko exclaimed, "But from what I do remember, his Soul Armour was really really really really really really really big, and massive! It was as big as a skyscraper! It also had a red monoeye and it was mainly dark blue and it had two large cannons on it's back!" "Then it's simple?" Solele butted in; "So do we find this guy and get him to reverse the time?" "I think so..." Tsuruko wasn't sure; but her instincts had never failed her before. "It's not that simple." Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair much like his father used to do. "Nothing is ever that easy when it turns its attention to us. Whoever did this isn't going to be standing around in plain sight, that'd be too easy; if this really is the past, it'd be far too easy for them watch us from the safety of the future." He had to admit, it sounded like Mr. E's style, but he doubted it was him; E still had some use for Jason after all, disposing of him early was out of the question. "It seems that's something we have in common." Tsuruko sighed, rather put off by this. "This is the third time I've had to go question people. When they don't answer truthfully, I can tell, but sometimes it doesn't go as planned." She really wished Kirika Hotsuin was here now- though she detested violence, Kirika was essentially a giant beatstick on her side who would threaten people into giving up their information. Nevertheless, they still had to try. "For now, let's just try. Let's go to the nearest place with the most people and ask around. If there's a Bujin, we might have to fight, but let's still go." With that, the group at the time began their frantic search.... END